


苯环

by SugarLife



Series: 丘本无径 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 论语
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLife/pseuds/SugarLife
Summary: 现代生活
Relationships: 孔丘/仲由
Series: 丘本无径 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201955





	1. 引

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇作为丘本无径的后半段hhh

仅是一条头咬尾的蛇，便轻轻松松地将自己与外界隔离起来，如此清晰地表达自己的观点，更何况是一堵算不上高大，且贴饰着的灰蓝色瓷片一点点被时间剥蚀的围墙。孤岛上的人大概率上不会去关注茫茫大海里的浮沉往事，他们只会围着自己的舞伴打转儿，也没办法，除非有一天他们终于想通了，世上不止一个舞伴，他们可以同两个、三个、四个一起欢笑，甚至静静地、无声地独舞。好吧，我们今天要讲述的故事并不是发生在孤岛上，而是在汪洋大海里不值一提的......小角落里。


	2. Chapter 2

这里的人给弄堂取名相当随便，比如仲由住着的附近有一口井，而且打上来的水相较其它的井水偏甜，于是这个弄堂就叫甜井口子弄。其实，这片区已不能被称作弄堂了，早在六七年前它已被所谓让广大农民朋友过上现代生活的推土机磨得脾气全无，服服帖帖地庇护不知要存在多少年的安置房。是的，没人知道这些其貌不扬的暂住房竟会在这片土地上生根，也没有人阻止它们像野草似的疯长，或许，他们只是遗忘了这片土地，任由它们向无数渴望新生活的人敞开胸怀，顺捎替见不得一点污垢的光明藏匿些老鼠臭虫。

仲由觉得他们的新家足够好——面积大，采光好，毕竟有一扇大大的窗户；从前住的自行车间潮湿又阴暗，还特别拥挤，尽管新家也没大多少。不仅如此，这里还交通便利，附近就有一两家杂货铺，再走几步，就到菜场，再向右转，他就读的小学便远远地冒出一个头。邻居嘛，也来自五湖四海，有时两个大婶因点鸡皮蒜毛的小事就激动起来，开始用各自的家乡话与对方掐起来，这大概就是真正的鸡同鸭讲吧。不仅大婶们过了个嘴瘾，发泄了怨气，最后还握手言好，小孩子们也从中获得了不少乐趣，特别的脏话总是那么吸引人，有时它还可以充当交易的“筹码”，仲由上次就用三句“下贱话”换来一包辣条。对方虽然心疼好不容易讨来的五毛，但含泪想想，我可以去诓其他人啊，于是这位朋友依此计赚了个盆满钵满，成为这一片区首屈一指的大富翁，当然他韬光养晦，从不炫耀自己的资产有多么多么可观，若是旁人问起，他只是淡然一笑，道：“我啊，碰巧做成几笔生意罢了。”颇有几分看尽红尘事的味道。

此法的创始人却无心此道，成天想着如何组建军队杀回他数次败北之地。他不缺追随的小弟，尽管他们都是些拖着鼻涕，喜欢使尽吃奶的力气跳进脏水坑的小屁孩，但缺的是精兵良将，缺的是真正能随他冲锋陷阵，铁血赤胆的好男儿。他踢踢踏踏地走在碎石子路上，在脑海中为每个人做了一张魔法卡片，为他们标注好星级，还贴心地替每一个人分别注上HP值和XP值，最后附上他们各自的技能。他发现最最最最最可惜的是——他没有军师！那种和他一样聪……不对，比他稍微笨一点，但比那些鼻涕虫小孩聪明百倍的军师！凡是要做好头头的人，身旁必定有个摸着胡须，摇着羽毛扇的军师，不然怎么夺荆州！我身为“及时雨”的后人，有义务找出吴用的后人，然后率领我那108-2=105……106个小弟打江山！仲由攥紧小小的拳头，向他所谓的祖先发下“毒誓”。这誓言“毒”得连无意路过的大雁都哆嗦了一下，只“嘎”了一声，便飞也似地逃走了。

他慢悠悠地荡回了家，反正也没人拧着他的耳朵，警告他下次早点回家，不然就请他吃他最爱吃的竹笋炒肉丝。挂在脖子上的钥匙绳簇新簇新的，不像之前的那根，线都快脱光了。就像秋天的阿黄，他一想到这儿，不禁笑得乐开了花。阿黄不是他家的狗，但却和他很亲近。当他回家时，阿黄总是“嗬嗬嗬”地吐着舌头，兴奋地摇着尾巴，那尾巴摇得叫个飞快，他都怀疑，阿黄会不会像电视里的直升机飞上天。每当阿黄脱毛时，他总是乐呵呵地薅人家狗毛，还说些让阿黄害羞的话——“欸呀呀，你是不是要成大秃子呀哈哈哈！”“你要是毛再长些，我就把你这些毛收集起来，让老妈织条大围巾给我用。”可惜阿黄的主人不愿意搬到这里，所以他不能像以前一样逗阿黄玩了，所幸的是，他偶尔能遇到“以肉会友，以友生娃”的阿黄。没错，阿黄会在某个时候频繁光顾待字闺中的“姑娘们”，到处散发自己的荷尔蒙，向这些可爱的女士们展示自己光亮的皮毛，有时还得同讨厌的竞争者们干上一架，打得他们呜呜咽咽，打得他们夹着尾巴做狗，谁叫他们这么没眼力见儿呢。

他推开略有些潮湿的木门，霞光透过灰扑扑的玻璃窗映照在他身上，给他披上一件淡金色的薄衫。他个头还不高，所以只能凭借太阳没入黑暗之前的最后的馈赠拖出藏在床底下的矮凳，然后踩着凳子勉勉强强地够到开关。“啪嗒”一声，屋子马上变得亮堂起来。他并不急着做作业，而是瞄了一眼摆在柜子上的小闹钟。“啊呀，四点半多了！”他冲到柜子旁，急吼吼地打开电视机，接着又冲到床上，拼命在被褥中翻找什么。过了一阵子，他总算在枕头下面找到昨晚被他随手一扔的遥控板，“太好了，累死我了……”他一屁股坐在床沿上，也不管自己脏兮兮的裤子会在被单上戳个大印章，喜笑颜开地看着屏幕里的小人翻跟头。

老妈一般在七点半回家烧饭，作业可能要做半个小时，所以看到七点钟吧，他在心里美滋滋地盘算道。实际上这些抄抄写写，列列算算的东西是需要花一个小时完成的，可是我们未来的街头一霸是不会把这种小事放在心上的，他觉得他唯二要学的就是背牢一百单八将的名字及绰号和算术。这就怪了，为什么要学算术，而不去记另一部喜欢的电视剧里的人名呢？仲由是这么解释的：他妈老说他爸算盘打得精呱呱，于是他想，他作为神算子的儿子怎能不会打算盘呢？可是他妈硬说买算盘就是浪费，不能吃，不能穿，你买它图个鬼啊。好在同班的亮子说，没有算盘就列竖式，反正他妈说了，算盘就是些个老太婆卖药的时候，呱嗒呱嗒拨弄算钱的玩意儿。至于另一部电视剧，里面好汉太少了，也就诸葛亮刘备关羽张飞赵云能看看，我都不屑于记其他人了。

熟悉的片尾曲开始响起，他伸了个懒腰，在床上打了个滚儿，唉，太少了，要是能全放完就好了。他突然想到，要不去找老妈？反正也没事干。他妈工作的地方离家近，更离他上学的地方近，就在小学的斜对角。但奇怪的是，他妈从来没有接送过儿子上下学，尽管两个地方也就隔个几秒钟的路程。仔细想想，这也是有原因的。他妈下班晚，吃完晚饭后，还要去加班，十一二点才和工友们say goodbye，第二天六点多一点的时候匆匆忙忙地在柜子上甩下几个镍币，也不管它们凑起来够不够一块，就“咚”的一声关上木门。这个时候，仲由总会被吵醒，揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地摸索着散落得七零八落的衣物。穿好衣服后，背上书包，把柜子上的钱捏在手里，他终于可以走啦。等等，钥匙还没挂上，要是落了钥匙，放学以后可要吃大苦头。上次他把钥匙落在家里，可错过整整一集的电视。

黄铜钥匙蹦蹦跳跳，一下一下地扣着他的心扉，热切地恳请他与它一同盘旋云际。背负大鹏鸟的旋风收起大翼，轻轻托起洋溢着幸福的小脸，低声祝愿他能快乐长长久久。或许他会因钱不够，买不了一杯豆浆一个包子，而难过得直掉眼泪；或许他会因牵着风筝线的大伯而呆呆地蹲在路边，期待他爸挥着手，闯入眼里；或许他某一天会因没来由的心悸而不知所措，惊慌地面对不泛一丝波澜的眸子，但是千千万万的祝福隐没于夜来香的秀发之中，温柔地抚慰害怕未来的人。

“我是不是又忘了什么？……啊对了，要买醋和盐！又傻了……”他拍了拍他的小脑瓜子，把视线投向往常放钱的木柜。果然，柜子上有四块钱——一块五是给醋的，一块五是给盐的，那剩下的一块是给谁的呢？他瞅了瞅搁在窗台上干瘪瘪的生姜，又瞅了瞅生姜旁边的小葱，再看了看紧挨着小葱的小红椒，沉思良久，最后长叹一声：“看来是我的棒棒糖啊……”于是，时隔半年之久，我们的仲由再一次品尝到奢侈的味道。身为一名合格的小学生，年均可支配收入不超过十块，一切只能从简，夏天舔五毛两根的糖水棒冰，冬天学着电影里的小流氓叼根烟……啊不，是叼着辣条，大剌剌插着口袋。

也许你会担心仲由会为这根来之不易的棒棒糖付出惨重的代价，搞不好要降跽谢过，但请相信我，这一切绝不是噩梦的开端，你绝对听不着气急败坏的呵斥声，也不听着鸡毛掸子划破昏黄灯光的劈里啪啦声，更听不着深夜里某个男童凄厉的哭喊，因为，今天是一个不同寻常的日子。


	3. Chapter 3

纺织厂空地上矗立着的强光灯不知何时被人戏称为“灯塔”。每当疲惫不堪的人们拖着酸软无力的双腿走出工厂时，他们的心会被惨白惨白的强光唤回意识，重新感知周围的一切，不然他们看起来就像一只被人捏在手里的两眼放空的青蛙。

附近的店铺轻轻的打鼾声催促工人们赶紧回家，闭上眼睛，快快入梦，可有一家店铺却与它的同仁们格格不入。一家名为“眼镜饭店”的小餐馆总是笑嘻嘻地搭上每一个路过的人的肩膀，招呼行人进来喝一点。但愿你永远不要遇上这种骗子，它最开始用一小杯低度数的酒来诱惑你，但最后你必定摇摇摆摆地晃回家。

已郁闷一整天的工人恨不得用花椒如骤雨般的鼓点、小米椒青涩却又强烈的欲望、啤酒沉重的浮沫填充自己，然而参加最后的狂欢的女人很少，于是我们通常可以看到两三朵鲜艳欲滴的娇花如众星捧月般被片片、层层绿叶拥簇着。她们巧笑嫣然，纵情释放青春的活力。

青春即是一种资本。

心里装着孩子甜美睡颜的阿茵显然不属于那个世界，至少她坚定地认为，那是年轻人该干的事，虽然她与她们仅相隔近乎十年的光阴。她的娱乐活动早在许多年前便被固定下来了，她的十七八九岁围着舞步、画册、想象、希望、她的英顺哥打转转，十年后的她则是围着孩子、舞步、暧昧、心碎、再次寻找打转转。没错，她依旧坚持上舞厅，其间也就只有几年思索再三，拒绝了舞友们的邀请。

她第一个舞伴并不是英顺哥，但第一个给她解析生活这首曲子的人却是他。

在她仍是十七八岁的时候，隔壁屋的娟子从镇上的高中顺利毕业了。大老远赶回来的娟子来不及回屋喝口水来浇灭喉咙里张牙舞爪的野火，便急吼吼地冲进阿茵家里，把她扯进她房间。

阿茵问，娟子你咋了，今个儿这么毛糙。

娟子咽了口唾沫，我说，我有个发财的机会，你要不要同我一起？

啥机会？

你知道那首歌不？

啥歌？

就那首啊，那位老人画了个圈啊。

咋了？

我是说，咱俩就去他画的那个圈里头呗。

那天，娟子给她细细分析了个遍，最后得出结论，与其耗在小城镇里，还不如去另一个天地闯一闯。她心动了。

那天，真的像是做梦一样。当她和父母提出要和娟子出去闯荡时，他们沉默了一会儿，说他们回屋商量一下。商量出来的结果很简单，他们同意阿茵去，但是有个条件——她必须每个月寄钱回来。她想想，也是，大哥这把年纪也快娶老婆了吧，小弟还在上学，不能帮家里干活。她一走，家里总不能少了干活的吧。再说了，父母也没亏待她，小的时候，她吵着闹着要像大哥一样去上学，父亲咬咬牙，也让她去了。

离开的前一天晚上，她母亲似乎下定了很大的决心，艰难地说道，都说女儿都是泼出去的水，你还没嫁人呢，就自己想流出去了。说罢，咬着下唇，把捏在手里的一团东西硬塞给她。她愣愣地看着手中花花绿绿的纸钞，轻轻叫了声妈。

你……明早还要赶火车呢，赶紧睡了。她母亲背过身，慢慢踱回自己屋子。

也许，眼泪自从那晚便在心里断了流，干涸了，自那以后，她再也没落过一滴泪。

她和娟子是不幸的，也是幸运的。她俩没抢到坐票，但抢到两个塑料凳——上面印着写得龙飞凤舞的“花开富贵”和一朵大大的牡丹花。于是，她们就坐在混有各种各样气味的车厢的其中一头。烟味儿、脚臭味儿、各式食物混合味儿……但不管怎么说，康师傅的红烧牛肉面的味道最勾人。它就像一名富有魅力的女郎，轻轻磕了磕手中的烟，用她摄人心魄的黑淋淋的双眸打量着你。毫无疑问，你绝对会扑上去，想要亲个够。无疑，这种话太过夸张，牛肉面怎能与曼妙女郎相比呢？

有的人自带了些水煮毛豆，畅快地剥开碧绿的豆壳，用拇指一撸，一颗颗饱满的果实笑嘻嘻地跳入掌中。邻近的人见此情景，不由得舔了舔下唇，急急地问那人讨要几枚，以此过个嘴瘾。食物总能拉近人与人之间的距离，赋予人们吹南侃北的激情，于是乎，每个人都像夏日里刚启瓶的冰啤，欢乐的泡沫溢出沉醉于略有焦味的麦芽的漪漪酒窝。所以嘛，为什么不给食物发一个勋章以表彰它为人类和谐发展做出的重大贡献呢？它以大无畏的精神，用血肉之躯筑起一座座友谊之桥，真是可歌可泣！

阿茵她们和几个中年妇女夹在一起，有一搭地没一搭地聊些乏味的东西，诸如两个女孩子跑大老远还不如就近工作嫁人，你们父母居然舍得让你俩出来，唉唉唉你们将来就懂了跑出来没用等等。娟子有些不服气，说话就有点冲，我们这还不是为了赚钱，在镇上工作是近，但能拿多少？嫁人也不见得能过好日子，也就凑合凑合，傍老板又不是随便哪个人就能搞成的。再说，你又能找到什么老板？

阿茵扯了扯娟子的衣袖，教她冷静点，可娟子似乎跟这事儿卯上了。她越说越激动，面孔也涨得通红，每蹦一字便提高一分音量，好像想再次确定自己心意般。阿茵的面庞则是快烧起来，她默默地垂下眼帘，咬了咬下唇，心里像是有个令人发虚的深谷疲软地敲击每一块掉落谷底的小石子——她害怕其他人指责她，尽管别人根本没有理由责怪她。  
最后这场唇枪舌战以娟子的“好了好了，反正我懒得和你们说，将来你们就明白谁是对的了”拉下帷幕，仅留下好几站的沉默。准确来说，是横亘在两代人的沉默，因为妇女们有无穷无尽的话好聊，阿茵和娟子也可以咬咬耳朵，回忆同窗生涯。

妇女们终于开始整理东西准备下车了，周围空气忽然变得活跃起来，两个年轻人小心翼翼地向她们了解她们的目的地，她们轻快地描述了那儿的山啊，水啊，鸟啊，花啊，说着说着便笑成一团，看来生活的地方并没有像从前认为的那么糟嘛。末了，她们还不忘邀请阿茵她们有空来玩玩。其中有位妇女善意地提醒女孩们小心保管那些证件，不然后面还去不了想去的地方，她表兄上次回家看她的时候，特别提到了那几张证，所以她记得特清楚。

女孩们面面相觑，什么证？我怎么没听过？

当娟子向那位妇女提出心中的疑惑时，那位妇女也大吃一惊，啊，这么要紧的事，你们怎么什么都不知道？完了完了，这下你俩可去不成了，人家可是要查证的，管得老严了，搞不好你俩一过去就被赶出来了。

阿茵心下一惊，难道我就这样回去，啥也没弄到就回去了？娟子也大声嚷道，才不会，要不然早就有人跟我说了，我爸难道会白白出钱让我出去？

你不信拉倒，我要走哩，不说了。她潇洒地把编织袋甩过肩膀，头也不回地穿过车门，最终消失在她们的视野里。

阿茵她们很忐忑，但又不甘心，于是在接下来的路程里，她俩不断地安慰对方，反复地挑那个妇女话中的刺，一遍遍地分析为什么那个女的对她们说这种话。无非就是她嫉妒她俩有这么好的机会，可以出去打工赚大钱，不用成天对着她那个老公和无数个小孩之类的，说不定她男人天天打她，于是怀恨在心，想让咱俩早点嫁人好像她一样受皮肉之苦。不用理她这种疯子，咱们就走咱们的。可以说，她们这一手自我催眠玩得好哇，催眠得大有“走自己的路，让别人说去吧”之感。

陌生的建筑，陌生的人流，陌生的感觉，扑面而来。那天的天空是那么的黯淡，像是被一遍又一遍地洗过，已经褪了色一般，让人眼皮子不由得耷拉下来。阿茵忽然想到，我真的会在这里找到新生活吗？还是说……算了，不去想这些有的没的，一切都是新的，一切都会有办法的。

火车缓缓地、缓缓地停了下来。车门缓缓地、缓缓地打了开来。娟子牵起阿茵的手，深吸一口气，说：“我们走吧！”


	4. Chapter 4

薄石片撞击地面的清脆声将他不知飘到哪里的神思又拉了回来，仲由往旁一看，原来是几天前才刚去过的茶饮店被拆了。

也就几天功夫，居然没了，我那天明明看到生意还行啊。他放缓了脚步，一直盯着施工现场的工人忙来忙去，丁丁嘣嘣地弄个没完。

像冰冻盒装奶油pasta的乳胶漆噼噼啪啪掉落，扬起大量的粉尘，空气中还散布着一些木屑，纷纷洒洒，略有些许冷意的阳光令其闪烁一两点微光，他忽然感到，这些看似温暖却对世事淡漠处之的小碎屑像极了他的态度，正是因为对他的认识只是零零碎碎拼凑出来，展现的整体便是如此。

但他的认为是那么绝对，于是他很快就推翻了先前的论断。冷漠，似乎使用得不恰当，他并不是这样的，他……他究竟是怎样的？也许比较淡？但绝不是漠不关心，我能感觉到，他并不会像我们一样将情绪如晒衣服般展露无遗，而是内敛、克制，大喜大悲从不会出现在他脸上，他只会冷静地观察，在适当的时候做适当的事情。过与不及，他不会做，与他相比，我似乎总是做事毛糙得很，仲由自嘲一笑。

这个暑假并不寻常，世界仿佛刚睡醒，抖落一身积灰，过去的物事转眼间“灰飞烟灭”，他不断追赶世界的脚步，但总是被远远地甩开。他已许久没见到他了，每每试图在脑海里勾勒他的笑容，模模糊糊的他的模样便如澄清的湖面，一经触碰，霎时破碎，再也想不起他到底是什么样了。好吧，或许我应该去看一下他，看看他最近过得怎么样。他停住脚步，随即又按既定轨道慢慢悠悠地走去，算了，现在不适合去找他。

他们曾经都偏离过理所当然的轨道，抛弃过着普通一天的念头，接受蛇悄悄塞给他们的禁果，可后来他们的选择是那么的不同，他选择回归正常的生活，而他则忘不了从前曾在心中掀起波澜的一切。小心翼翼的他与小心翼翼的他，青涩的触碰却不含情色，一瞬间填满了心房。他至今都难以忘却，当他描摹他的唇的形状时，他不住颤抖，他甚至都能感受到温暖的指腹上细密的年轮一点点讲述拇指主人的过往，他的过去与他的交织在一起，他们的现在亦是如此。他很犹豫，低垂的睫毛投下一小块扇形的阴影，由浅入深，最终模糊了眼睑与眼球的界限。他希望他能更主动点，于是鼓足勇气，忽然轻轻含住他的指头。他有些错愕，愣愣地看着他，他也有点被吓着了，不由自主地抿紧了唇，可却忽略了还含着的指头。他倒是因此一下子回过神来，不禁露出一个浅浅的笑容，用另一只手轻柔地拂过他略微有些凌乱的头发，试图让他放松下来，尽管那只手停留的时间并不长，在他们的时间之海中只能算是一粟，但他却如此清晰记得那时的触感，并且每每夜深无人之时，他不断回想那刻、那人、那手，甚至还幻想那只手有些粗鲁地摸遍他的全身。

后来，他为什么就放弃呢？明明他们在一起是如此的快乐，没有人知道这段关系，没有人会去打扰他们，可为什么就这样毫无征兆地破碎了？他并不想回忆那一天，他只想把那一天淹没于其他普通的日子里，然后若无其事地继续生活。滚烫的脸颊贴在他滚烫的胸膛上的日子已一去不复返了，他些许迷离的眼神蜻蜓点水般，仅在镜面停留一瞬，从此再也不见，他残存的气息也因时间的洗刷而消失殆尽，取而代之的是来来往往的过客带来的疲惫与烦腻。刻意去忘记他，反而记得更牢，还不如顺其自然，不多久便只记得他模模糊糊的影子和一丝会让心有点抽痛的释然。

他掰了掰指头，细数过去深刻印象，不多不少，十个手指刚好够用，足够他放电影似的一遍遍回顾，无限循环，一切都烂熟于心，再无细节可挖。“温故而知新”并不是适用于所有情况，当你温习无数遍后，你决定采取相同的态度对待此事，那么“新”不再产生，至少它不会轻易造访你。

他有些庆幸，因为走马灯似的在他脑海逛了一圈的回忆不再出现他的身影，这表明他的生活正走向正轨，而他将重获自由。再见，我的旧爱，但愿再也不见。  
那么过去的好友呢？已孑然一身的他踟蹰着，不知怎么是好，也许见与不见，都是老样子。端木奔波于多地之间，延续父辈的事业，生意蒸蒸日上；宰我探索大人的世界，周旋于各路人马之间，如鱼得水；伯牛则继续坚持自己的原则，日行一善，带给周围的人无数暖意；颜渊，颜渊他…..对啊，一想起他必定想起那人，这是不可避免的……抛弃过去的一切，我做不到，我本来就是背负过去前行，没有从前，便没有现在。

我被你击溃了，无论我怎么试图去回避你，可弯弯绕绕一圈，又回到原点。我找不到alternative，除非是你，我唯一的愿望便是你去替代你，而不是其他人。为什么你要这么折磨我？明明我已经这么努力了，我并不期望回报丰厚，但也不要一点报酬也没有，我不愿总是做无望、无意义、浪费时间的事，一遍又一遍地做，一分又一秒地祈祷，可却受一次又一次地打击。  
母亲，我们的命运是如此的相似，你曾经的心碎与不甘深深刻在基因里，然后又遗传给我，不，不对，你送给我的礼物是固执。你执着于那个你完完全全将心交出的人，从此深陷其中，无法自拔，以至于你对后来企图走入你生活的人从来都是敷衍了事，不会真正地想去了解他们。父亲为何离去？全是因为你啊，请你不要再冷漠待人、不要再对一个人的哀求视而不见。  
彷徨的眼睛倒映无尽的空洞，行尸走肉的每一天，假装成为正常人，微笑地对母亲说再见，若无其事地经过遇到过的每一个人，即使见到他，也会走上前随意地打个招呼，尝试着找个正经的女孩谈个甜甜的恋爱，不经意地称赞她那绯红的小脸，最后拖着一天的疲惫摊在床上，沉沉昏睡过去，于是一天就这样过去了，毫无意外地过去了。

……

那么多的念头涌上心头，一个接连一个，他几乎无力招架，虽然它们都是老朋友，但一次性造访，这怎么让人应付过来呢？

Stop！我需要静一静，消化一下。

仍残存些许暑气的微风在片片飞舞的梧桐树叶的温养下，逐渐变得温温吞吞起来，不再急躁，甚至让人产生一丝错觉，它是不是疏远我了呢。沙咔沙咔、沙咔沙咔，行人故意走在路边上，故意踩得很大声，枯叶粉碎声混着汽车疾驰而过的呼啸声，形成一阵小型旋风，飘扬了嘴角，绽放了心情。他忽然不想思考任何事，再也不去琢磨，只想沉浸在这儿。眼皮半耷拉着，他透过仅剩的半点缝隙看向前方，无论是什么颜色都混合在了一起，事物的边界不再清晰，明亮的部分夺取他的注意，令他感到一切在旋转。

也许我一点点沉入湖底，就像电影里的一样，没有痛苦，非常安详，这很荒谬，但正是我所需要的。就这样慢慢荡回去吧，一个人荡回去。

摩挲相片的  
不是他  
而是我  
蓝墨水的气味  
沉淀了那时的记忆  
不经意地抹去具体时间  
于是  
我无法计算  
无法傻傻地扳着指头  
无法故意歪着脑袋  
问他是否还记得  
前天、上周、两月前  
灰蓝毛衣懒洋洋地  
做了个日光浴  
而树影重重的地方  
你却打了个喷嚏  
从此只敢挨着湖边走  
我把相片锁进柜里  
并对自己说  
我再也不管这档破事  
我也不会在意  
可当一切涌上心头时  
手不禁搭上把手  
他  
就这样  
再度朝我灿然一笑  
潸然泪下  
不属于我的世界  
所以  
我回以微笑  
一如往昔  
并且再次按下快门  
留下一张张  
一模一样的  
整整齐齐地叠好  
于是  
它们会拥有这张的厚度  
而不是仅仅成为平面  
有时  
我想  
你会不会问我要回这些  
那我一定会还给你  
除了我最珍爱的那张  
因为只有这张  
才是真正属于我的  
从始至终  
试图  
忽略过去的种种  
不在意作痛隐隐  
想回到还未开始的状态  
我迈过这道坎  
可你却没迈过  
在我眼中便是如此  
欢声笑语似乎  
总是略过我  
冷淡漠视  
却一直擦过我的身旁  
秋水剪瞳  
是她  
含情脉脉  
是他  
不知所从  
是我  
我想继续我的旅途  
不想因为你而驻留良久  
仿佛抛弃了自己一样  
但你的小把戏  
总能让我围着你打转  
如果可以  
我希望重头再来  
千方百计  
不让她出现  
滑出你的世界  
一直坚持自己的逻辑  
掐灭另一个念头  
放弃另一种可能性  
不再清醒  
或许  
这才是我的方式  
逐渐习惯  
自己制造的美好


End file.
